Baskerville Clan
The Baskervilles were one of many Dukedoms before the Tragedy of Sablier occured. History None of the Baskerville family is related by blood. The only exceptions to this are where Lacie and Vincent joined their brothers, Oswald and Gilbert, in the Dukedom before they became Glen Baskerville. After this, they would have been killed when Glen used his Chains to summon the Chains of Condemnation and drag them into the darkness of the Abyss to be obliterated, due to them both being Children of ill Omen. After the power of the Abyss enters a person's body as orbs of light, the person is then driven to go to the Baskerville estate where they join other people like them as messengers of the Abyss. Although, because the Baskervilles house much power of the Abyss within their bodies, they are more Chain-like than human, and so they can heal from virtually any wound inflicted by something unrelated to the Abyss. The servants obey their master whole-heartedly, viewing his orders as being absolute. This is why when Oswald ordered the Baskervilles to slaughter the population of Sablier during the Tragedy of Sablier, they did so with minimal questioning. Glen Baskerville was the name of the Duke who lead the Baskerville family. One Glen Baskerville would pass on his Chains to his successor, as well as have them drink some of Glen's own blood, in order to transfer both the power of Glen Baskerville's Chains, but the collective soul of Glen Baskerville as well, which housed every past Glen. Although the new Glen would take in another's soul, his own soul reigns dominant in the body, while the other Glens watch Glen's life from within, often whispering to Glen subconsciously to voice their opinions. A Baskerville is chosen to become the next Glen Baskerville by meeting certain qualifications that include having some sort of connection to a Child of Ill Omen. The discarded body of the previous Glen Baskerville then becomes a Chain because it is saturated with the power of the Abyss, the final discarded body having turned into Humpty Dumpty. These Chains then share a special bond with Glen, being tied to his soul so it is always able to find it, even when no one else can. The Chain then contracts with someone close to Glen and protects the container for Glen's soul. This process has been traditionally completed atleast three times (Levi, Oswald, three other Glen's shown in Leo's subconscious), has failed one time (Gilbert), and has been done in an unorthodox way one time (Leo) The Tragedy of Sablier It began one afternoon, after Vincent had stopped Glen's soul transfer ceremony into Gilbert. Glen ordered every Baskerville to massacre all people in the capital city of Sablier, and though Fang objected to killing the Noble Families, Glen was adamant that they do as he said. Though none of the Baskervilles knew why Glen had ordered them to commit such needless slaughter, no one else objected and they followed through with Glen's order, killing thousands of people. Glen appeared to be causing such a tragedy because of Lacie, who was sacraficed to the Abyss for reasons unknown. Glen felt that there was no point in anything existing without Lacie and so he started what is known as The Tragedy of Sablier. Glen's true intentions of the Tragedy were not entirely known, but it is known that Glen wanted either the Harmony of the Abyss or The Intention of the Abyss. Many believe that Glen just wanted power, though Jack believed that Glen was still mourning the loss of Lacie, and so he wanted to change the past so that Lacie would never have been sacrificed to the Abyss. Though many believe that the Tragedy was caused by the Baskervilles alone, it has been shown that The Barmas also had a hand in starting the Tragedy, Miranda Barma having taught Vincent how to open the Doors to the Abyss and Arthur Barma having been present to write down the outcome. Sablier was damaged severely, and Jack Vessalius, after saving Gilbert, was led to Glen by an unknown Baskerville. He then proceeded to fight his best friend until Jack got the upper hand and killed Glen. The power of the Abyss then swallowed Sablier in a dark cloud, dragging everything in Sablier into the Abyss. Due to the Baskervilles being dragged into the Abyss alongside their heinous acts, they were kicked out of the Four Great Dukedoms. The Nightrays, lead by Duke Raymond Nightray at the time, were branded as traitors as they were believed to have helped the Baskervilles during the Tragedy of Sablier. The Vessalius's were named as heroes because of Jack and soon replaced the Baskervilles in the Four Great Dukedoms after a power struggle between the noble families. Jack then proceeded to have his friend, Arthur Barma, carry out a ceremony with four other sorcerers that lead to Jack's body being severed into five pieces, each of which contained a fragment of Glen's soul, thus making it impossible for him to return, as even a dead soul can return to earth after 100 years. Gradually, after 100 years the Baskervilles started escaping the Abyss. First an unknown Baskerville Zwei, who were joined by Zai Vessalius and Bernard Nightray as Baskervilles who managed to cast Oz Vessalius, a prophesized child who moved forward a clock dormant for 100 years, into the Abyss. Then Lottie was released six years later, followed by Doug four years after Lottie, and Lily a few months after Dug. Numerous other Baskervilles were also released at unknown times, including Fang. Currently, the Baskervilles are tracking down the Five Sealing Stones and destroying them in order for Glen's soul to be able to return. Already the Baskervilles have destroyed three of the five Seals and will be able to pin point the locations of the remaining two. Not only that but they have managed to find Glen's next vessel, Leo, who has already begun to have Glen's soul influence his own. In Retrace LXV, it is revealed that Jack was actually the evil one, not Glen. Jack was in love with Lacie, and Glen was the real master who saved Gilbert and Vincent from the streets. Jack attempted to kill Gil during the Tragedy, because Glen couldn't die because of his power as a Baskerville. Jack had lied and tainted many peoples memories, making the Vessalius family look like heroes while the Baskervilles were considered traitors... Another member of the family was introduced. His name is Oswald and he is the brother of Lacie Baskerville. His job is to montior the people that come and go in the house. He appears to be the last container of Glen's soul and the one in the Tragedy. Members Allies Trivia *The name Baskerville is also the name of a family in the book "Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. *The Baskervilles are innocent for one of the Vessalius, Jack, is the real cause of the Tragedy of Sablier. *None of the Baskervilles are related by blood, rather the family is brought together by the power of the Abyss which choses them to be messengers of the Abyss collectively. *The Master of Baskervilles is Glen the name does not change but body does after hundread years Levi-Oswald and Leo all are addressed as Glen. Category:Baskervilles Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families